Baby When We Kiss Season 1
by madelaineclaire13
Summary: this is season one. it is MY CREATION; not a rip off. And i don't really care if i'm breaking rules.. kick me out... i'll go to the next fanfiction site. xoxoxoxoxo :


without sounding cocky;

you know i'm dedicated when the trailers not done rendering

and i'm working on the first episode (;

OH! and its only 7:30 and I usually wake up around 11:30 (:

Lets start with AFTER SCHOOL,[nick told miley he's leaving in the morning]

Miley:[getting her jacket]

Selena: Mii, you haven't said a word all day.

Miley:[still silent, nods]

Selena: whats wrong, hun?  
Miley: he, leave, no.[tears fall]

Selena:[hugs her] who's leaving;  
Nick:[walking to his locker; [its down the hall from mileys]

Miley:[points to nick] New Jersey.[a lot of continuous tears fall]

Selena:[hugs her]

Nick:[after getting his stuff, goes over to Mileys locker; hugs her] Smiley, i told you not to worry; we still have 3 weeks to change my parents minds.

Miley:[nods, but you know those evil tears; they never stop]

Selena:[hugs her] Mii, i've gotta go, but i'll see you tomorrow, k?  
Miley:[nods and waves]

Selena:[whispers to nick; make sure she talks]

Nick: mhmm [Niley Leaves]

Later on that Night.  
Denise: well, I have a surprise for you Miley.  
Miley:okay, what is it.

Denise: Nick told me he told you we're moving..

Miley:[fighting the tears, that never fully stopped]

Denise: and i was gonna keep this a surprise, but you look like you've gone through a rain storm with all the tears.

Miley:[laughs a bit]

Denise: Miley you're--

Joe&Kevin:[jump out] coming with us!  
Miley:[excited hugs denise] does nick know?  
Denise: not yet, Joe likes to do more than one show. [laughs]  
Miley:[giggles] i'll call him.. NICHOLAS!  
Nick:[runs downstairs] who called, cause it sounded like miley. but mom calls me it when i'm in trouble.  
Denise: Nick, Miley's [pauses] Miley's [pauses] KEVIN&JOE!  
Kevin&Joe:coming with us!

Denise: took you long enough!  
Nick:[runs over kisses miley and spins her around]  
Denise: [smiles]

Joe: sorry, i couldn't hear you.. i made kevin mad.

Kevin: he stomped on my foot !

Denise: boys..

Joe&Kevin: sorry mommy.

Denise:[smiles and turns and sees 'Niley still spinning around][a/n; to me it looks like those old style fifties couple thing] (:

Nick:[smiling&laughing]  
Miley:[also laughing&smiling]

Denise:[thinking: young love]

after nick finally let miley down;

Miley:[hugs Denise again]

Denise: you didn't think we'd leave you behind did you?  
Miley: well, sort of; I am technically a cyrus.  
Nick:[under his breath; haha! thats funny][silently laughing]

Denise: Miley, i hate to break it to you.. but technicalities are ruled out; your a Jonas.  
Miley:[smiles]  
Denise:[hugs her]

Nick:[starts to spin miley again]  
Miley:[laughing]

Denise: [goes to the kitchen, laughing]

Miley: [kisses Nick] i'm so happy right now.

Nick: you have no idea [smiles]

Miley: i have to call lena!

Nick:[laughs]

Miley:[runs and gets the phone, calls lena]  
Selena: Miley? Is everything alright?

Miley: Everything Is PERFECT!  
Nick:[sitting next to miley on the couch, laughing a bit]

selena: whats up?  
Miley: well, i'm still going to see nick in 3 weeks and 1 day.. infact 3 weeks and everyday!  
Selena: i'm lost, remember small words with me.  
Miley: You know i've never been to New Jersey, and You'll HAVE to visit!

Selena: OMG! [smiles]

Miley: i know [smiling]

Selena: told you, you were wasting your tears!  
Miley: [smiles, but than gets a bit sad] but, i'll miss you now too ..

Selena: miley, you do know new jerseys only a 2 hour drive right? [a/n; i know its not, but in my world it does (:]

Miley: oh yeah! [smiles a lot]

Selena: well i gotta go, david has to ask me something ..

Miley: okay, byee lena! [hangs up and kisses nick]

Nick:[after he pulls away like.. hmm.. 2 minutes later] I should tell you we're moving more often [laughs]

Miley:[lays her head on his chest]

Nick:[whispers in her ear; I love you]

Miley:[his voice sent good chills down her spine] i love you too.

the next morning..

[a/n; its gonna be a saturday]

Nick:[wakes up to see miley asleep in his arms on the couch]

Miley[wakes up too]

Nick: good morning beautiful.

Miley:[smiles] good morning.

Nick: you do know that it's much comfy-er some place that isn't a couch,

Miley: yeah, but i didn't sleep on the couch.

Nick: you didn't?  
Miley: no, i feel asleep on you. you're not a couch.

Nick:[laughs] so are you hungry?  
Miley: yeah.

Nick: well your in luck because i want to make waff--

Denise: nicholas, you're not cooking.

Nick: why not?  
Denise: 2 reasons; 1; last time you almost burnt down the house and 2; we're going out to breakfast.

Nick: oh. and I didn't almost burn down the house.. the fire fighters made it just fine

Miley:[laughs]

awh, (:

this episode had resolved drama;

but next episode, you might not be so lucky (:

2

Denise: you guys just go get dressed..

Miley: okay [runs upstairs]

Nick:[about to run, but denise stops him]  
Denise: nick.

Nick: yeah?  
Denise: i hate to say i told you so but--

Nick: but--?  
Denise: i told you so, shes a wonderful girl.  
Nick:[smiles] yeahh she is [goes upstairs]

Miley:[walking downstairs]  
Denise: wow you're fast.

Miley: thanks [smiles]

Nick:[runs down the stairs] wheres kev&joe?  
Denise: slow as usual.

Nick: KEV, JOE! COME ON I'M HUNGRY!

Kev: sorry, i think mileys in the bathroom straightening her hair.

Miley: I'm down here..

Kevin: JOESPH! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR HAIR GET OUT!

Joe:[walks out with straight hair]

Miley: [laughs]

at breakfast..

blahblah, have their food&stuff.

Denise: so, hows school?  
Miley:[laughs] good.. though i'm hating science.

Nick:[smiles] same here, only its french class i'm hating.

Joe: HAHAA! I don't have to go to school because I graduated!  
Denise: [mumbles] bearly

Nick&Kevin:[laughing]  
Miley: [giggles]

Kevin: miley whats your adverage?  
Miley: 94%

Kevin: and nick?  
Nick: we all know Mileys smarter than me,.. no need to rub it in .  
Kevin: [laughs again]

Denise: Nicholas, what is your adverage?  
Nick: 83.5 [smiles]

Joe: Nick got owned.

Nick: joe, do you want me to announce your adverge when you were in grade 12.

Joe: no thats okay.

Nick: thats what I thought.

sorry to skip but.. the day before they leave.  
Selena: is it ready?  
David: yeah, its all set.

Selena: I know their gonna love it.  
David: especially miley.. i mean look at the banner..  
Selena:[smiles] i know; i'll go get them.

Everyone is there except the Jonas's [+ miley, but she is a Jonas]

Selena:[calls Denise] Denise, its ready.. oh I know they will.

when they get there.

Miley:[opens the door]

EVERYONE: SURPRISE!  
[p.s everyone knew but 'Niley]

Miley:[jumps]

Nick:[smiles]

Miley: [looks at the banner; we're gonna miss the Jonas's] [awwweeee :)]

music starts playing [its a PAR-TAY!]

Selena: miles do you like it?  
Miley: I love it! [hugs her] but you're not gonna miss me?  
Selena: [laughs] silly miley..

Denise: Miley, I have a present for you.  
Miley: but your leaving too?  
Denise: yes, but i like this present. [hands her a certificate]

Miley:[reads it] I can be a Jonas?  
Denise:[smiles&nods] only if you want to.  
Miley[smiles] I'd love to!  
Nick:[runs up behind her and spins her]

Miley:[laughing]

Nick: so I heard something..

Miley: and what might that be?  
Nick: well, one of them being that the most beautiful girl in the world is leaving tomorrow with me. and that she is now a Jonas.

Miley: i think you heard right.

Nick:[laughs, spins her again] looks like my mom beat me to it [laughs]

Miley:[laughing]

the dance and spun all night.

MOVING DAY!

Miley&Selena are having there goodbye.

Selena: Milesss, i'm gonna miss you [hugs her]

Miley: i'm gonna miss youu too .. but remember;; University or College awaits.

Selena: [hugs her again] and AIM and Texting and talking EVERYDAY!  
Miley: you know it! [hugs her again and goes over to david]  
David: I'm not gonna cry [tears in his eyes]

Miley:[hugs him] Davie! you're like my brother! don't cry! I'll come and visit you [smiles]  
David: I'm gonna miss you though.

Selena: Well Nick, you went from the weirdo that kissed miley at school when you didn't know her name.. to the guy i'm actually gonna miss.

Nick:[hugs her] i'm gonna miss you too.

Selena: looks like davids over-emotional.. [looking at david wiping tears]

Nick:[laughs]

Miley: davie, it'll be okay.. i'll talk to you soon i promise.

David: [hugs her one last time, and they leave]

[a/n; they have lots of friends, but those are there BEST friends]

to be continued..

3

When their in NJ and all unpacked&stuff.  
Miley: this place is beautiful.  
Nick: yeah you are.

Miley: [laughs] thanks..

at school

Teacher: so lets welcome Miley Cyrus-Jonas and welcome back Nick Jonas; Miley tell us about yourself.

Miley: well, uhmm.. My names Miley.. I used to live in california; but now i live here [smiles] uhm, and.. i'm not good at talking infront of a crowd..

Teacher: okay, and Nick, you've been gone for two years what has changed.  
Nick: hmm, ell.. i'm completely different from when I left.. I actually do good in school now.. and I AM NOT a player anymore.

Teacher: very well. you make take your seats..

blahblahDRAMAblah

Jordan: Nicky-poo! [tries to kiss him]

Nick:[pushes her off him] didn't you learn last time?  
Jordan: oh your still with.. her.

Miley: not so nice to see you again, or ever.

Jordan: awe, need me to push you off the cliff?  
Miley:[smiles] no, but i can push you ANYday.

Nick: Jordan just go away.

Jordan: not without this.. M, B, L, T over here!  
Miley: BLT. geez, i though todays special was pizza.

Miranda, Blake, Leighton and Taylor walk over [a/n; their all the same age]

Miranda: [kisses nick]

Nick:[pushes her off] what the fuck?! I have a girlfriend.

Miranda: [winks and walks away]  
Nick: i'm sick of this shit, smiley, lets go.  
Miley:[smiles and leaves with Nick]

Jordan: Taylor.. new mission. get that purity ring off of nick.

Taylor: [smirks] of course.

[a/n; its taylor momsen off gossip girl]

blah, this is boring..

when they get home..

Miley:we're home.

Denise: [walks over] how was the first day.  
Miley: good except for jordan.

Denise: that slut.

Miley:[laughs] did I mention I adore you:?  
Denise: well, did she say anything.  
Miley: nothing that I couldn't top .

Denise: [laughs]

Nick: i haven't gotten to do something today.

Miley: whats that?  
Nick:[kisses her deeply]

Miley:[kisses back]  
Joe:[walks in] GROSS GUYS!  
Niley pulls away .  
Miley; you think he'd be used to this by now.

Nick: you'd think.. but joe doesn't think..

Joe: HEY!  
Niley:[laughs]

later on that night.  
Miley:[talking to Selena] it was alright, as you call her Whoredan was there.

Selena: oh god, is she doing anything.  
Miley: probably has a master plan..

Selena: you're not worried.  
Miley: Lena. its been two years..

Selena: good point.

Miley: well, i gotta go, shower; bed. all that fun stuff.  
Selena: kaay, Byees!  
miley: byeees [hangs up]

miley showers & goes to bed, i don't think you need much detail of that.. and if you do.. she used dove shampoo (;

the next day

teacher: we're having a,, PROJECT partners will be assigned; goes down the list.  
Miley will be with Nick  
Taylor will be with Miranda

Blake will be with Leighton

Jordan will be with Jasper

Emmett will be with Alice

Rosalie will be with Bella

and Renesmee will be with Edward

[twilight nerd, i know]

to be continued (:

4

three weeks later..

Miley:[walking with nick into the school]

everyone stares..

Miley: take a picturee. it will seriously last longer.

they turn away.

Nick: just ignore them ..

Taylor:[walks over] Hi Nick, Millie; Nick can you help me in Math? i don't get it!  
Nick:[scoffs] yeah right.

Taylor: please, if I fail i'll be grounded for life.

Nick: go ask someone else.

Miley:[standing there]  
Taylor:[fakes tears] please! I'll do anything! I need to pass...  
Miley:[whisper to him: she looks desperate]

Nick:[whispers back; jordans plan]  
Miley: I almost fell for your act.

Taylor: what act [wipes the tears]

Miley: you know. [they walks away]

Taylor: [yells]DAMMIT!  
Jordan: don't worry tay, i've got another plan.[smirks]

in gym.

Jordan:[sneaks into the locker room; steals mileys phone.. texts nick: Nick, we should go to a club tonight.. 7Pm?

Nick: texts back; you never party

Jordan:["miley"] yeah, but i think we should.. please?  
Nick: alright.

Jordan:[puts the phone back, goes and steals nicks]

Texts Miley: Hi Mi; club tonight at 7:15.. don't say anything at home.. i don't want my mom to know..- nick

Miley: okay Nick,.

Jordan:[puts his phone back and walks out of the guys changing room]

GymT: why were you in there.  
Jordan: you don't want to know.. [flips her hair]

GymT:[gets a boner.. [xD]

Jordan:[winks at him and leaves]

... somehow jordans plan worked and Nicks at the club and mileys almost there.

Jordan:[gets the waitor to bring nick a "pop" [that has enough tequila in it to make him drunk in a sip; but wears off fast]

Nick; thanks ? [takes a sip and is drunk]

Jordan:[walks over] hey sexy

Nick: hey jordy-y!

Jordan:[starts kissing him]

Nick:[too drunk to realize, lets her]  
Mile:[walks in the club]  
Taylor:[trying to be nice, because she doesn't want miley to see] Miley! over here!  
Miley: taylor?  
Taylor: we should hang out a bit.

Miley: i came to meet nick.

Taylor: [mumbles; you don't want to see him now]

Miley: i'm gonna look for him.

Taylor:[sighs] good luck.

Miley: [goes to look for nick]

Nick:[is less drunk opens his eyes and sees its jordan on him]

Miley:[sees them and runs crying]

Nick:[sees miley] MILEY! [pushes Jordan off and runs]

Miley:[tripping over her heels, so she takes the off and runs faster]

Nick:[tries to catch up with her]  
Miley:[runs across the street]

Nick:[not paying attention, runs too]

Transport truck drver: [honks the horn]  
Nick:[turns around and..  
BAM!]

Miley:[turns her head to see Nick, on the road; runs back over] Nick!  
Nick:[closing his eyes]

Miley: No, stay awake![crying]

TTD: [called 911]

Nick: i love you.[his eyes shut more]

Miley: NO! Nick stay awake, I need you.. stay awake..

Nick: night night [closes his eyes]

THE PARAMEDICS COME&TAKE NICK&MILEY.

Miley:[crying hysterically, calls Denise] C-c-c-ca-n-n- y-y-y-yo--o--u me-e-e-t u-u-us-s-s- a-a-at-t-t t-t-t-t-th-h-he-e-e h-o-o-oo-o-s-sss-s-p-p-p-i-i-it-t--ta-a-a-l?  
Denise: Miley sweetie whats going on..  
Miley: t-t-t-r-r-a-a-n-n-n-s-s-s-p-p-p-o-o-o-r-r-t-t-t-t- t-t-t-r-r-r-iu-u-u-uc-c-c-c-k-k-k [cries]

Denise: we're on our way.

[a/n; Nicks dad is.. hmm... in the Navy so he's never home]

when everyones at the hospital.

Denise:[runs over to miley, whos crying hysterically on the floor] what happened sweetie?

Miley:[can't breathe, just cries]

Denise: calm down babydoll, i can't hear you.

Miley: [calms down enough, explains how nick wanted to meet her at a club.. and she reluctantly agreed; and than how she saw Jordan with him, so she ran.. and than he followed, and wasn't paying attention and than.. BAM]

Denise:[starts to cry a bit] it'll be okay miley.

Miley: no it wont.. its all my fault.  
Denise: Miley, its not your fault its whoredans..

Miley: well it sure feels like my fault..

Denise:[hugs her]

DR: Nicholas Jonas?  
They stand up..

to be continued.

5

DR: he's in REALLY bad shape.

Denise: and?  
DR: he's currently in a coma.  
Miley:[cries harder than before]

Denise: is he.. gonna.. make it?  
DR: its a 70 to 30.

Denise: oh thank god.

DR: uhm, 30 percent is his chance of making it.

Denise:[sits down next to miley on the floor and cries&cries&cries&yougetit]

Kevin: can we see him?  
DR: yes.  
Joe: I have a question.. did he have any alcahol in his system?  
DR: a little bit, why?  
Kevin: it smells like jordan.  
Joe: no, beer smells gross.

Kevin: SHUTUP!  
DR: you may see him one at a time [leaves]

Denise: miley you go first.

Miley: No Denise, you go.. i don't even think i'll be able to look at him without.. breaking.

Denise: miley, you know you're the first one he's gonna want to see.

Miley: o-o-ookay.

[a/n; nick is in head.. because i'm too lazy]

Miley:[walks in the room, to see nick laying there helplessly, starts to cry]

Nick:{{beautiful, don't cry. I'll make it out of here, if thats what you want me to do}}

Miley:[walks over to his side, cries harder]

Nick:{{smiley sunshineray cyrus - jonas, you listen to me.. it'll all be fine}}

Miley:[hugs him]

Nick:[tries to hug back] {{miley, i love you.. more than anything}}

Miley:i'm gonna talk to you.. i don't know if you can hear me.. but its worth a shot.

Nick:{{i'm all ears}}

Miley: Nick, they found traces of alcahol in your blood, you were drinking.. and with jordan... i knew that I should've said no for us to come tonight,  
Nick:{{wait! you invited me!}}  
Miley: but thats not the point, the point is i love you and I need you to wake up.. and if you don't wake up.. well thats a different story i don't feel like telling.. it doesn't have a hapy ending.

Nick:[trying to give her a sign he's alright] {{DAMN! i need to let her know i'm alright!}}

Miley:[kisses him] I got to go, your mom wants to see you too, i love you and i don't blame you for what happened with jordan. I blame HER.

Nick:{{ i love you too and i don't blame you for this, so don't you dare blame yourself }}

Miley:[walks out]  
Denise:[walks in] hey nick. [tears are streaming down her face]  
Nick: {{ you too? }}  
Denise: nicholas, i need you to listen to me.. you need to wake up, not just for me, or even you.. for miley. shes a mess, and of course she thinks its her fault, she ran across the street, so shes on super blame mood.  
Nick: {{NO! Miley can't do that}}  
Denise: Nick, I know what your plan is.. if.. when you make it out.. and I support it 100%  
Nick: {{ Mom, I love you. and I promise i'll make it out, for everyone}}

to be continued..

whats nicks plan,.. [and btw, its is predictable.. because i really want to do that]

6

Denise: well, i'm gonna go nick; [kisses his forhead] i love you.. Kev&Joe are next; one at a time ..  
Nick: {{Kay, love you mom}}  
Denise:[leaves] Kev, Joe.. one of you are next.  
Joe: I think that I should go.. last.. kev needs to see him.

Kevin: are you sure?  
Joe: positive .

Kevin: [goes in] hey man, i don't know if you can here me, but its a circus out there, they need you.. its like your the ring leader.. and were the loose animals.

Nick [laughs]{{ kev, you sure can make someone laugh}}  
Kevin: truth is, i need you too, you're my little brother.. i'm acting strong for everyone.. but its too hard.. i don't want to dampen your spirit but TRY hard, because the odds aren't high but faith is.. SO please nick [tears fall] wake up

Nick:{{Kev, i will try harder than hard to wake up}}  
Kevin: love you man. [leaves]

Joe:[walks in] Nick? how'd you get in here?!  
Nick:[laughs] {{thanks joe, i needed a good laugh}}  
Joe: i'm kidding man, but seriously; wake up.. we need you.

Nick:{{I know i'm tryin--}} [he sees a bright light] NO NO NO! [nicks body starts shaking!]

DR: [rushes in] you need to get out!

Joe:[runs out]

Miley:[crying hysterically]

DR:[starts giving him the zapper things]

with Nick..  
Nick:[walking]

Receptionist: can I help you?  
Nick: yes, can I see Miley Cyrus-Jonas? I Miss her.

RECP: sorry, shes on earth,

Nick: where am I?  
RECP: Heaven.

Nick: No! send me back! I need miley, she needs me send me back!  
RECP: you'll need to talk to the head for that.

Nick: Bring me to him than !  
RECP: [bring him to the head [a/n; its not god]

Head: mr. jonas! You've arrived early!  
Nick: no, i'm unarriving, send me back I need her!  
Head: i cannot, there is a lesson you must learn first.  
Nick: what lesson?!  
Head: only your heart knows.

Nick:[walking] what is it?  
FLASHBACK..  
Miley:[crying] Nick! C-c-c-c-a-a-a-n-n- y-y-o-ou co-o-m-e o-v-v-v-e-e-e-r-r?

nick:[runs to mileys house, to see her in a ball crying, picks her up, carries her over to the chair and hold her in his arms] whats the matter?  
Miley: they-- divorce-- [cries]

Nick: you'll always have me.

Miley: [kisses him]

FLASH

Miley:[hears a thud] NICK! [runs out of the closet]

FLASH

Miley:[runs out crying]

end of mulitple fashback.

Nick: well, it has something to do with Miley.

Head:[pops oup] yes! now what!  
Nick: can I have a hint

Head: [pops out of a box] thats your hint.

Nick: i don't get it..

Head: look into your heart [fades away]

Nick: great, i'm stuck here while miley worries like an old soon the be widow.

Head: [pops up] you said widow?  
Nick: well yeah, my mom says where like a "just married couple from the fifties"..

Head: well, you're running out of time.. and i'll help you a bit.. look at your sentance you just said.. than look into your heart..

Nick: [starts thinking]

meanwhile..  
DR: [walks out] he's there.. sort-of.. we don't know when or if he's waking up; you have three days on life support.

Miley:[crying, runs into the room] NICK! please if you can hear me wake up [falls to her knees crying]

[a/n; nick can still hear whats going on]

Nick: MILEY! head is there a way I can send her a message in her head or something?  
Head: yes there is.. you have 45 seconds though.. say when.

Nick: WHEN! Miley I love you.. i'm fine. i promise you i'm gonna wake up theres like a test or something i need to pass first.. but remember i love you!  
Head:[sends it to Miley head]

Miley:[starts to cry more, because she thinks she going crazy]

Nick: I know what it is!  
Head: okay? what is it?

to be continued.. i know its short.. but theress so much to do. .  
and i think i know what it is.. ;)  
gah, nick the popping out of the box should of triggered it..  
or even when he said WIDOW..

GAH! he makes me mad.

well, i could make him smart..

but that ruins my fun.

7

Head: okay what is it:?  
Nick: we met on May 5th or in 4 days.. i was gonna propose to her.

Head: Took you long enough.

Nick: i don't get it, is this a sign i shouldn't?  
Head: it means to look deep into your heart and make sure its what you want, because Miley loves you with every inch of her soul..

Nick: [smiles] now i have a question..

head: ask away.  
Nick: did you expect me to figure out that you're tish?  
Head: [smiles] yes i did.. and i'd be proud to call you my son-in-law .

Nick:[smiles] can I go now?  
HeadTish: of course.. goodbye nicholas.. thank you for taking care of my miley.

Nick: anytime.

[a/n; its been 2 human days]

THE BEEPER GOES OF IN NICKS ROOM.  
Nick:[wakes up] Miley! [she was sitting in the chair by the door]  
Miley:[runs over, kisses him with all the passion shes got]

Nick:[kisses back with all of the passions he's got]

Joe&kevin&denise run in.

Joe:[covers his eyes]  
kevin:[turns away]

Denise:[smiles and covers her eyes too]

they finally pull away.[x

Miley: don't scare me like that ever again please..

Nick:[smiles] you've got it.

Denise: Nicholas .[smiles]  
Nick: Mom-olas..  
Kevin: its good to have you back, man.

Joe: yeah, its much better to see your kiss-fest thann you not there.

Miley:[laughs] and its better to see your eyes, than scars.

Nick:[kisses her again, than pulls away] mom, i'm letting you know I know now what i'm doing!  
Denise: [smiles] thats great.

Miley: i'm lost.  
Nick: good, because i don't want you to know about any of it.

Miley:[smiles] okay.

DR: [walks in] the Miracle of the hour!  
Nick:[laughs] thanks, i think..

DR: you will be released in a few days..

Nick: BEFORE the 5th right?  
DR: yes, if all goes well you might even get to leave tonight.

Miley: [smiles]

later that night.  
Miley:[snuggled up to nick]

Nick:[holding her]

Miley:[playing with one of his curls]

Nick: i love you.

Miley: i love you too.

Nick: so tell me again, where is your favorite place in the world?  
Miley: in your arms, where else?  
Nick: no like, somewhere you've always wanted to travel.

Miley: hmm.. i've always wanted to go to france, why?  
Nick:[smiles]  
Miley: i don't know what your doing but if it costs lots of money i'll get you.

Nick: [mumbles: not till were in france]

Miley: french cheese? what?  
Nick: i said, i love you, and it pleases me to know that you love to be in my arms.

Miley: sure you did.

hm, lovey doveys alright.. but so is skipping to the 4th.

Nick: smiley! i have a present for you!  
Miley: what is it?  
Nick: open it!  
Miley: [opens it and sees two plane tickets to france, her jaw drops] t-t-t-h-h-is-s-s is----------- FRANCE!

Nick:[smiles] do you like it?

Miley: I LOVE IT! when do we leave?  
Denise:[brings down mileys suitcase] in an hour.

Miley:[hugs her, and than kisses nick]

Nick: well, we met on the 5th and i want to be in france that day..

Miley:[kisses him again]

Nick: [takes her hand and they leave]

9hours on a plane later

Nick:[picks up asleep miley and carries and the luggage to the car; than the get in the hotel.. lays her on the bed] good night smiley.

Miley:[opens her eyes a bit] Nick?  
Nick: sh, go to sleep miley; you've got a big day tomorrow .

Miley: okay [falls back asleep]

to be continued.

8

The next day

Miley:[wakes up in nicks arms] Nick?  
Nick:[wakes up] well hello there beautiful .

Miley: [laughs]  
Nick: so theres this special thing today.. what is it again.. ani--ani--

Miley: anniversery maybe?  
Nick: but how many years.  
Miley: Three ! [kisses him]

Nick:[smiles, deepens the kiss]

Miley:[deepens it more, than pulls away; thats enough for now, we're in PARIS!  
Nick: we are? aw man, we were supposed to go to antartica [joking]

Miley: [kisses him]

Nick: so lets get ready.. i have an amazing day planned today.

Miley:[kisses him again & gets ready]

once they're ready..

they walk down a path covered in rose pettles; than they go to a table; and sit.. theres a delicious breakfast there, and they eat and than go to a movie. [the eiffle tower is last ;)] after the movie they go to a small village and look around; followed by a tour of the city in a carrige; they go back to the hotel get changed into fancy clothing than go out to diner and the eiffle tower resturant.

Nick: miley you look beautiful.

Miley: thanks nick, you look very handsome. [fixes his tie]

Nick: i never got the hang of those.

Miley:[smiles]

Nick: I have an impor--  
Waitor: may i take your order?  
they order what they want (:

Miley: you were saying?  
Nick: i'm gonna save it for later.. after we eat.  
the food arrives and they eat.

now their in front of the Eiffle tower.

Miley: its like a dream.. being infront of the eiffle tower.

Nick: well, lets hope you like fairytales..

Miley: and why's that.

Nick: because, miley.. I'm in love with you and have been for 3 years; you are my smiley, my sunshine, my everything.. so down to this ONE question.. [gets down on one knee] will you marry me?

Miley:[in shock, HAPPY tears running down her face]

meanwhile...

Denise: [baking cookies]

Joe: Mom, why are you so happy.

Denise: oh, uhm.. no reason..

Joe: You know something.

Denise: and soon you will too .

Kevin: aha! joe doesn't know!  
Joe: kevin knows!  
Denise: because kevin can keep a secret, and this ones too big for you to blow.

Joe: fine..

to be continued.. short.

because i like the clifffy of what Mileys gonna say.

9

Last time;

Nick: because, miley.. I'm in love with you and have been for 3 years; you are my smiley, my sunshine, my everything.. so down to this ONE question.. [gets down on one knee] will you marry me?

now..

Miley: YES! [kisses him]

Nick:[puts the ring on her finger]

crowd that was watching: YAY! oui! etc..

Miley:[laughs and kisses him deeply again]

Nick:[deepens it]

NewsCrew: I'm here at the Eiffle tower where some guy just proposed. its the most news we've had in YEARS!

Miley:[laughs as she pulls away]

Reporteer: so how are you?  
Miley: uhm, pretty good.

Reporter: so, whats your name?

Miley: uh.. miley?  
Reporter: and you?  
Nick: uh.. Nick? were gonna be late for something.. bye! [they run away from the reporters]

Miley:[cell rings] hello?  
Selena: hey Mii. whatcha doing?  
Miley: uh, walking.. in france.. with nick.. who just asked me to marry him.

Selena:[drops the ice cream she was eating] WHAT?!?!?!?!

Miley: yeahp. how about you?  
Selena: what did you say.  
Miley:[holding the phone away from her ear]  
Nick: [laughs, yells] HI LENA.

Selena: hi..

Miley: oh and yes.

Selena:[screams] OH MY GOD!!  
Miley: my ear, Lena its kind of long distance minutes. talk to you later k.. bye![hangs up]She sure can make someone deaf.

Nick: [laughs] so.. are you ready for the last surprise?  
Miley: of course.

Nick:[takes miley on to a gondela[sp?] and than fireworks go off] i love you.  
Miley: I love youu too.

awww.. romantical much!

10 SFINALE

Once they're back home.

Miley: [opens the door] we're back!  
Joe: YAY! Now I can know what Kevin does--[sees the ring on mileys finger because it stands out] OH MY GOD!  
Denise: Joesph will you calm down.. [hugs miley] congratulations.  
Miley:[smiles] thankss.  
Denise: so.. how was france..

Miley: amazing, its so beautiful.

Denise: i'm glad you guys had fun.

Miley: I can't believe we graduate in a month.

Denise: I remember when I met you.. [smiles] fixing my sons tie.

Miley: Him kissing me 8 times on the day he met me. [laughs]  
Denise: Nicholas!

Nick: I love you mommy.  
miley:[laughs]

Denise: [smiles] your mom would be proud of you Miley.

Miley:[tears fall] yeah.. she would be..

Nick:[memory trigger of when he was in his Coma thing]  
FLASHHH.

Tish: i'm proud to call you my son in law .  
FLASSH ..

Nick:[smiles]

denise: Now. its time to plan this wedding.  
Miley:[smiles] i'm ready to.

Nick: and I am too.  
Denise: where do you want it?  
Miley: well, i like gardens.

Nick: so do I thats where we technically first kissed AND met [laughs]  
Denise: Wait, nicholas.. you kissed her and THAN introduced yourself.  
Nick: Pretty Much.

Miley:[laughs]

Denise: geez, that could be a good story to tell.  
Miley: oh yeah, selena told me she's telling it because she was there.

Denise: So a garden wedding, any prefered month.  
Miley: I think we should do it in may.. the 5th possibly?  
Nick:[smiles]

Denise: Have you noticed how gushy and cute you are? or doesit just come naturally?  
Miley:Naturally.

Denise: Now.. the floral arrangements; what is it you want.

Nick: I'm not sure, but i like lillies.

Miley: I like lillies too.

Denise: i'm asking a simplier question, you make the hard ones look too easy, what color do you want?  
Miley&Nick:[same time] blue

Denise: what are you, twins?  
Miley:[laughs]

Denise: lets see, cake flavor?  
Miley: well, wedding cakes are supposed to be white.. so we should have a chocolate cake

Nick: or we could have a chocolate cake with blue icing.

Miley: ouu, i like that idea!

Denise: wow, at the pace your going it will take maybe 3 weeks to plan this thing.

Miley: Nick who's gonna be your best man?  
Nick: not sure yet, why?  
Miley: because whoever isn't your best man gets to walk me down the aisle.  
Nick:[smiles] i think Joe should be my best man because Kevin would rather get to walk you.

Miley: [smiles]

Denise: Miley, have you been married before or sometthing? your pro at this!  
Miley: haven't been married.. just dreamt about it.

Denise: okay now.. what about guest list.  
Nick: that could take a while.

Miley: how many people were you thinking?  
Nick: like 30? family and friends.

Miley: we should make it 50 you have a big family.

Denise: The Dress!  
Nick: can i help pick it out?  
Miley;[laughs] no.

Nick: oh right, theres like a curse..

Miley: yeah.

Nick: but who's gonna fix my tie?  
Miley: i can fix it when i'm at the end of the aisle. [smiles]

Denise:[laughs] the Diner menu?  
Nick: i was thinking maybe a boneless skinless chicken with tomato and basil, with ceaser salad and corn.

Miley:[smiles] my favourite.  
Denise: [thinking: wow, soulmates] okay, now its time for the bridesmaids, groomsmen and maid of honor.

Miley: Selena Is the made of honor, and you can be a bridesmaid if you want.

Denise: no thanks, i think it'll be weird your bridesmaid crying.

Miley:[laughs] i'm not sure.. david wouldn't wear a dress..

Nick:[laughs] he can't be on both sides anyways.

Denise: we have 11months and 3 weeks to think about it.

Miley: [laughs] good point.

Denise: well, since your 3 months ahead of planning, do you think we could take a break.. maybe announce your wedding to people .

Miley&Nick:[laughs] sounds good.

to be continued in SEASON 2 (:


End file.
